


Forceful Changes

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A Lot Of Hurt/Low Comfort, Angst, Dark doesn't actually die, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, he does for a bit there but he's still alive, it's just majorly implied that he's dead for a day or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: AU of the Boys, where Dark doesn't forgive Author, and they actually go toe to toe. Dark wins, but soon after the battle disappears into the void, where the house entity wants to reabsorb who he is. Dark, of course, refuses this.
Relationships: The Host/Darkiplier/Bim Trimmer/Antisepticeye
Kudos: 6





	1. Dark's Monologue

**Author's Note:**

> This entire chapter is just Dark talking to the House Entity

“I am not made of anger anymore. I haven’t been held together by my hatred of him for years. As cliche as it is, it’s been replaced long ago by love. Alright? Is that what you want from me? I’m not going to let you hold me here. I don’t care if I shouldn’t exist, I don’t care if I’m an abomination of nature, they are falling apart and I know they are. How do I know that? When we got into that fight, and Anti went back to the Septics for a week? We fell apart. That time Bim was gone for a couple days and we couldn’t find him? We. Fell. Apart. When Host disappeared for a few fucking months and none of us could find a trace of him? We fell the fuck apart. Why do I have any belief that it would be any different? This time though? This time Wilford won’t be there to kick their asses into gear. He loves them dearly, but it has always been us. It’s the two of us, against whatever the hell you decide to throw at us. It always has been. I disappear and he can’t hold himself together that well. When they were gone, we had Wilford, but this time, he’s falling apart with them. I’m not going to let the four most important people in my life implode because you won’t let me go home. If you want me to be held together by anger, then fine. It’s going to towards you. I will tear you apart atom by atom if I have to. I am not going to let you keep me here, away from them, as they fall into pieces. If you aren’t going to let me go home, I am going to make you get me home. There is nothing in this world that could stop me from getting back to them, and even if there was, it is certainty not going to be you. So either send me back, or I am going to destroy you. Your choice.”


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Host and Anti have a conversation as Host begins to wonder if Dark will really show up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bim is with Wilford at home rn, cause this is about a day after the whole battle. Host refused to move, and they're all staying with him in shifts, just to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Bim is just as much of a wreck as they are, but Wilford is feeding him and trying to take the mind off the fact that he may have just lost his best friend :)

It was a wasteland at this point. Host had volunteered the area of his old cabin when Dark was planning this, and they had destroyed it. Host knew that was the most likely course, which is why he had done it. Actor and Dark where two of the most powerful egos. With Actor gone finally, Host just had to wait. 

Anti glitched in next to him. The glitchiness was more of, he wasn’t there at one point, and then he was. Host was rather used to this at this point, barely turning his head. 

Anti settled into a spot next to Host. Host didn’t turn his head from the center of the destruction created by the two of them. Anti didn’t speak for a moment, sitting still for once in his life, only his finger tapping a rapid beat onto his palm. 

“Are you sure?” 

“The Host has to be.” 

The silence continued for a moment. Anti sniffled lowly, turning his head away from Host, as if ashamed by his tears. Host shifted a bit, pressing his shoulder against Anti’s for just a moment before drawing away, wanting to show the support but feeling far too overwhelmed to handle touch for long. Anti seemed to understand however, and sent a smile over to him, though it didn’t reach his eyes. Host hadn’t expected it to. 

"Wilford’s gonna come out in about an hour. Change your bandages.” Anti said, and Host nodded. “He’s worried about you, but... he’s holding onto the hope that you’re right.” 

“The Host has to be.” He repeated, clenching his hands to stop them from shaking. 

They were silent again for a moment longer before Anti sighed. 

“How sure are you?” 

Host paused, before shaking his head. He couldn’t lie to Anti, give him far too much false hope that could be led astray. “... It wasn’t a clear vision... but it’s all the two of them have.” Host mumbled, sniffling softly, before staring into the debris once more. 

“... Host-” 

“He has to believe. Ninety percent of his visions come true in some way, and Host can manipulate this one. He will not let this one be the ten percent. He will not.” 

“Host what if that’s something you can’t change?” Anti turned to face him, and Host resolutely stared forewards, his bandages slowly soaking through. 

“He will make it something he can change.” 

“Host...” Anti went silent a moment, then rubbed at his eyes. “Host, if you can’t change this... I don’t want our four to go down to two, alright?” 

Host went still, before his hands began to shake. Slowly, he nodded. head hanging forwards. 

Anti nodded, then shifted forwards, holding out one of his hands. Completely bypassing this, Host launched himself at Anti and clung. He did not cry, and he didn’t turn his head away from the spot he had to believe Dark would reappear. Anti wrapped his arms around him tightly, not letting himself cry either, and there they sat, clinging to one another, hoping to everything that Dark would show up once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to, I will write the end of the whole fight? I probably won't write the fight cause I'm not that good at fight scenes, but I will write the end of it, where they realize that Actor is gone, they see Dark for just a moment, before he also disappears and they lose their shit.


	3. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, came back to this just to write this lil cute thing!

Host had sat there for three days now, unmoving, staring out past the horizon at something none of them could see or understand. Anti curled up against his right, holding onto his arm, Bim mirroring the position on the left. Wilford sat next to Bim, who had his arm stretched out behind him to hold onto Wilford’s hand, as they sat on the edge of the rubble. 

Wilford and Host where the only two awake anymore, as the sun set off behind them, casting their shadows out into the rubble, as if reaching out to the place he had last been. They were silent but for their breathing, completely still. No movement, as unnatural as it was for at least Wilford. 

The Host had refused to say the percentage. That meant two things to Wilford. Either A) It was so high that, if by some chance they were the one percent that didn’t get Dark back, Host didn’t want to feel in fault for that, or B) it was so low that Host didn’t want to get their hopes up for it, but still enough that maybe, just maybe, Dark would be there again, and Host was holding onto that hope. 

Wilford knew well enough that Host wouldn’t be sitting here if it was the first option. 

So they sat in silence, staring out at the same horizon, both hoping, as Bim and Anti slept on, tears staining all of their faces in various ways, and fear slowly building up in both of them. What would happen if Dark wasn’t there? If Dark didn’t get up from the rubble, and left them alone? None of them wanted to think about that. 

As the sun finally dipped just below the horizon, the stars beginning to make their appearance, Host sat up straight all of the sudden, tugging his arms free from Bim and Anti-waking them up by consequence-scrambling to his feet and fleeing into the rubble, coat flapping behind him. 

Anti struggle to his feet, tugging Bim up as well, chasing him, calling after him, while Wilford simply found himself running alongside Host, as he tore his way through the mess of the fight before, until he skidded a stop all of the sudden, as finally, the void tore through the universe, and out tumbled Dark, rolling to a stop on his side, coughing as dirt clouded around him, and Host fell to his knees next to Dark, dragging him up into his arms. 

“Woah, woah, hey...” Dark muttered, wrapping one arm around Host, his other still wrapped around his own middle, and Wilford felt himself begin to cry again, sinking down next to them to cling on as well. Moments later, they felt two more join the hug, as Anti and Bim finally caught up with them. Host was panting heavily, not usually up to running that much for that long, and they clung to one another. 

“You’re okay.” Anti, only recognizable by the heavy glitching in his voice, muttered into Dark’s chest, having managed to worm himself close, Bim pressed against Dark’s back, shaking heavily through sobs, and Wilford moved his arm to drag Bim in closer, trying to keep from sobbing himself. 

“I wasn’t gone that long was I?” Dark asked after a moment, and Host pulled back, cupping Dark’s face carefully. Dark’s eyes widened, seeing how blood crusted his bandages were at this point. 

“Just over three days.” Host said softly, still trying to catch his breath, though the tears trickling out from behind the bandages didn’t help, and Anti squirmed, one arm coming up around to wrap around Host’s waist, the hug quite uncomfortable at this point, but none of them seemed to care. “Dark was gone just over three days. The Host.... The Host was worried for a moment that he wouldn’t return. The probability of it was under one percent at this point.” He admitted quietly, and this only caused the others to hold them all tighter. 

Dark frowned at this, but dragged Host closer, kissing him carefully, before turning his head to see if he could get to the others wrapped around him, Wilford pulling back slightly so that Bim could come up after Anti. “I wouldn’t just... abandon you guys. You know that.” 

“That doesn’t mean whatever keeping you there couldn’t have kept doing that.” Host muttered, and Dark sighed softly, letting that go. Wilford lay his head on Dark’s shoulder again, and Dark’s hand came up into Wilford’s knotted hair. 

“Have you guys been here this entire time?” He seemed to realize this all at once, and Host turned his head away sheepishly. 

“We couldn’t get the Host to move, nearly had a meltdown when we considered it. Wilford, Anti, and I have all been back to the house in shifts so he wasn’t alone, but we were here all together at night every time. I don’t... think any of us have changed actually.” Bim seemed to just be realizing this, and Dark shot a look back at him. 

“I can tell.” 

This finally got a laugh, breaking the tension just a bit, and Dark relaxed, one hand tangled in Wilford’s hair, the other in Anti’s, as they lay collapsed in the dirt for just a moment more, before Wilford tugged himself away. 

“We should get home.” There was a moment of silence, before carefully they began to pull apart from one another, wiping tears away onto dirty clothing, and Dark managed to stand, sinking against Host as he leg almost gave out on him. Host supported his weight with just a bit of struggle, but Wilford dragged them all close, taking them back home, away from this horrible site.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's fine, he's alive, and everything's okay :)


End file.
